


我能想到最浪漫的事

by ElaineLA



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	我能想到最浪漫的事

“能不能请你出去？”

声音很大，楼下的红叶道一都听到了。“出什么事了？”她想上楼看看，被道一拉住：“应该是在吵架，你不要去为好。”

“不是吧……这要是我哥说的那就还算正常，可是你听，”红叶眼睛微微瞪大，“是孟少飞诶。”

道一刚要说话，二楼主卧室的门开了，穿着睡衣的唐毅光着脚走出来，转身把门轻轻合上。“唐毅，”红叶赶紧过去拽他胳膊，“怎么回事？”

唐毅脸色惨白，好一会没说话，甚至没有像往常一样安抚似地拍拍红叶肩膀。红叶看到他浓重的黑眼圈气得火冒三丈，奈何道一拉着她不让她进房间骂人，只好作罢。

“唐毅，”道一说，“先吃早餐吧，我们带了点东西。红叶好久没见你了，你就先陪陪她，我把剩下的一份给孟警官热着。”

唐毅点点头，被红叶推着坐在餐桌旁。他慢吞吞地用勺子盛粥，时不时往楼上那个紧闭的门看一眼，又低下头。

孟少飞这几个月经历的太多，先是拒绝作伪证被境外财阀势力群起而攻之，说他涉黑，还把唐毅的各种前科连带唐国栋李丽真陈文浩的恩恩怨怨大肆放在媒体上，吸引各路狗仔举着相机跟着警车狂闪，甚至砸了车窗把话筒怼到他脸上，他刚下车还没说一个字，就被诬赖是滥用职权以暴力胁迫记者。

唐毅的公司股价大跌，他在警局也不好过，升职加薪的请求一再被驳回，底下的新队员也总是炸号挑事，虽然赵子鈺琦努力帮他澄清，但还是抵不过人多嘴杂。

“你哪需要这点死工资啊，”科长笑得和蔼可亲，言语却尖酸，“你嫁了一个赚大钱的人，他卖一包粉得顶你多少年辛辛苦苦出任务呢。小孟啊，我劝你早点退休享清福吧，不然你在这里，我们还会被说成窝藏卧底。”

孟少飞脾气再好，也无法在这样的论断面前保持礼仪，他咬着牙说：“可是我立的那些功呢？柬埔寨的线我端掉的，几十年黑恶组织行天盟是我帮忙漂白的，这些您都看不见吗？”

“是是是，我没有否定你的辛苦啊，”科长忙不迭伸出双手做了一个投降姿势，“但谁敢保证你不是在和行天盟唱双簧？一切皆有可能嘛。”

“科长，”孟少飞怒极反笑，“您可以指责我工作做得不到位，但您不能怀疑我作为一个警察的基本职业道德……”

“疯了！”科长猛地一拍桌子站起来，指着他鼻子骂，“职业道德，你也配？你知道你连累了多少人被泼脏水吗！一个纵容人民公仆和黑道结婚的警局，一个作假证干扰司法程序……”

“我们什么时候作假证了！”

“你不知道吗？”科长嘴唇发抖，“除了我们，还有很多派出所，比你有资历的警察多了去了，跟他们比起来，你这个毛头小子算什么呢。”

“你在法庭上说的一切都被否定了，孟警官。”

孟少飞呆呆地望着科长，半天才挤出一句话：“可他们才是说假话啊。律师和检察官不是能看出来吗。”

“那个董事长的儿子强暴的是一个普通人家的女孩，”科长慢慢冷静下来，叹了口气，“一边是根系庞大的财阀，另一边是什么也没有的百姓，你觉得谁会赢。”

孟少飞静默半晌，然后推门就走。他大步流星地离开警局，把鈺琦和赵子吓了一大跳，想冲出去安慰结果被科长厉声喝住。他头也不回地走到街上，走在熙熙攘攘人堆里，烈日让他汗流浃背，他打了自己一耳光。

唐毅回家时看到桌上满满的菜，孟少飞踩着拖鞋自他身后把他抱住：“对不起。”

“怎么了？”他的手覆在孟少飞手背轻轻磨挲。

“我连累你了。”

“这有什么，”唐毅低声道，“你问心无愧就好，不要担心我。”

他转过身捏了捏孟少飞的腮帮子，捏出一个包子脸来：“从前是我连累你，现在换你，我觉得很公平。”

孟少飞终于露出了一个难看的笑来，说饿了，吃饭吧。

一切都还算可以应付，孟少飞这些年的功劳摆在那，他还是有底气。只是压垮他的最后一根稻草，就这么说来就来了。

下班后孟少飞在唐毅的催促下心事重重地洗了个澡，洗到一半早就穿上睡袍的唐毅竟然进来了，健壮的手臂圈住他的腰，湿漉漉的吻不由分说烙在他前额、鼻梁、嘴唇和锁骨。他心里疑惑，却还是乖乖回应着爱人，两个人滑溜溜的身子互相推拒着摔到大床中间，唐毅比从前都要凶狠，他被吻得头晕目眩，手腕被牢牢控制压在头顶，身体一次又一次遭受猛烈地贯穿。

“唐……我明天……还要……上……班……”唇齿交缠的间隙他挣扎着错开头抗议，可唐毅充耳不闻，暴戾地把他拖进欲望的深渊，甚至三番五次让他濒临窒息，只得拼命揪紧了身下被他们弄脏的床单。

最后他居然昏迷了过去，在精疲力竭地射过两次之后。唐毅张开双臂把他护在怀里，额头抵着他的，沉沉叹息。

他睡得很累，听见唐毅对着电话那头说“我今天不去上班了”也睁不开眼皮。迷糊间唐毅给他敷了热毛巾，手上的动作轻柔又耐心。

唐毅离开，给毛巾换水，他终于强行醒了过来，第一反应是去找自己手机打给警局那边说明情况。手机被关了，他心里毫无防备直接开机，漫天的资讯向他涌来。

唐毅冲过去的时候，孟少飞已经看到了那个投票。

“惊掉下巴！正义警察的光环下，竟是绞尽脑汁苦心经营四年，皇天不负，终于嫁入豪门的‘辛德瑞拉’？造谣生事还作伪证，人民心中的好阿Sir，我们要不要他辞职？！靓仔美女们，投出你神圣的一票！选项A：坏人！马上给我滚出警察的队伍！选项B：看在他长得帅的份上原谅他！”

六千人投票，百分之九十八的人选了A。

孟少飞死死攥着手机，怔忪地看着唐毅。

“为什么会这样呢？”他小声道。

唐毅上前一把夺过手机丢到地上，跪在孟少飞面前扳着他肩膀：“少飞，他们不了解，他们被误导了。你不要放在心里……”

“我孟少飞，”他像没听见唐毅的话一样，“从警十多年，救过人质、拆过炸弹、杀过毒贩……好多阿嬷都喜欢我，说要把孙女嫁给我……”

唐毅的语速都乱了：“我知道，少飞，我知道。”

“我现在都还记得在警校第一天宣誓的画面……当时所有人都把手放在头顶，”孟少飞举起握拳的右手，喃喃自语，“国旗在上，警察的一言一行，绝不玷污金色的盾牌……”

宪法在上，警察的一思一念，绝不触犯法律的尊严。

人民在上，警察的一生一世，绝不辜负人民的期望。

孟少飞念到最后一句，笑着哭了出来。唐毅伸手想抱他，被他一拳挥开。孟少飞哭得撕心裂肺，像一把刀子直接扎进唐毅心里，生生扯开一个巨大的血口子，让他也肝肠寸断。

“我不会自杀，你走，”孟少飞踉踉跄跄指着门，“请你出去。”

“少飞……”

“能不能请你出去！！！！”孟少飞几乎用尽全身力气喊着，甚至猛推他一把，“我说了让！你！出！去！！！！”

然后跌坐在地上。

孟少飞崩溃之后已经两天没吃饭了，唐毅想看看他，被锁着的门挡在外面。

“就吃一点，好吗？”他轻轻敲着门，“今天还有可乐加辣。”

里面没动静。

“不吃也行，那你听到的话，给我一个回应好不好？扣一扣门，让我知道你还在，好吗？”

门被扣了一下。

“那你什么时候饿了要跟我说，”唐毅恳求，“我买了很多你爱吃的。”

孟少飞靠在门边，听见那个脚步声慢慢远去了。他很饿，也很渴，更对唐毅充满愧疚，但心里的悲哀已经超过了一切，他快要变成一具空壳了。

“对不起，”他张了张嘴，没发出声音，“对不起。”

门突然又被敲响，他下意识把自己缩成一团，可门外传来的分明是一个苍老的声音：

“小孟警官！”

什么？

“我是陈阿嬷啊！你救过我的命啊小孟警官！不记得阿嬷啦？”

孟少飞慌忙爬起来，把耳朵贴在门上。

“哎呀，年轻人怎么比我这把年纪的老婆子还健忘哦……前几年我儿子找我要钱我不给，他放火烧我屋子，是你闯进来把我抱出去的！记得吗？”

他的眼泪就这样扑簌簌地滚落，赶紧开了门。脸上满是皱纹的阿嬷朝他笑了，“这样才对嘛”，而他呜咽着把头埋在阿嬷肚子上，说不出一个字来。

“少飞哥哥！”

“警察葛格~”

还有很多孩子跑上来围在跪着的他旁边，给他擦眼泪：“哥哥你还记得我吗？”“哥哥你当时揍人的样子好帅哦！”“哥哥我明年就要考警校啦！我会向你学习好好努力！”

孟少飞眼泪鼻涕全糊在脸上，被孩子们笑了。

“小孟警官呀，”阿嬷拉着他的手，指尖拂过左手无名指上的钻戒，“不管那些笨蛋坏人怎么说，你是什么样的人，我们都知道的啦！不当警察又怎样？辞职！当我们的超级英雄！”

他破涕为笑，被阿嬷孩子们拉起来。大家叽叽喳喳地闹着，他往楼下看去，与仰着头凝视自己的唐毅四目相对。

明明都哭了，可嘴角都翘着。

“谢谢你把他们找过来，”趴在唐毅腿上的孟少飞说，“谢谢你让我想起我的价值。”

唐毅用毛巾给他擦干头发，手在他颈后挠了挠：“你一直都很有价值。”

“孟警官孟少飞先生，我请你记住，你永远都是一个堂堂正正的好警察。你对得起你的誓言，对得起警徽，对得起人民，但也要对得起你自己。”

孟少飞坐起来，两只手抚上唐毅脸颊。他的目光是前所未有的感恩和迷恋。“好。”他说，闭上眼睛虔诚地亲吻爱人。他被唐毅的臂膀稳稳托住，无比安心。

唇分，唐毅道：“我还有一个惊喜告诉你。”

“我在网上召集了被你帮过救过的人，大概也有几千个，他们明天就会上书游行来为你示威，到时候是非公道自在人心。”

“怎么这么快啊，”孟少飞惊讶，“你是用脑电波传输的嘛。”他去掐唐毅的脸，被唐毅微笑着躲开。

“别低估你自己的力量，我的孟警官。”

事后孟警官在厨房发现了满满一柜橱的玫瑰。

“搞什么？”他佯怒，“你背着我给哪个狐狸精送花？坦白从宽抗拒从严哦！”

唐毅说那是当时想送你哄你开心的。

“我想用这些花编一个大大的爱心，用铁架子固定好放在院子里，这样你在房间就能看到，”唐毅往锅里放盐，“但是我老是做不好，捏碎了好几枝，再加上心里急，做出来的样子不堪入目。”

“你好土味哦唐先生。”

唐毅耸耸肩没说话。孟少飞凑过去把头放他肩上，看锅里的煎蛋马上好了，香味跑出来。

“有没有人跟你说你其实很浪漫。超级浪漫的那种。”

“有吗，”唐毅笑了，把火关掉，“我应该和我爸一样是个没情调的人吧。”

孟少飞微微侧头，笑意盈盈地和他脸贴着脸。

“我当时一直在想你看到什么会高兴，”唐毅低声说，“怕我给你的你都见过了，反而会更不开心。在这种事上我简直是个蠢蛋。”

“你真的很爱我，”孟少飞想，“我看出来了。”

唐毅站在那里让他靠着，躯干一动不动，僵硬地把菜盛到盘子里。

不一会儿，他们在桌上摆好了晚餐，把家里所有椅子都搬到桌前。就在大门口那里，传来了朋友“我们来啦”的叫喊。


End file.
